Oscars con sorpresa
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Dianna y Lea van a la entrega de los Oscars, pues Dianna esta nominada. Nadie cuenta con que las chicas hagan una confesión en ese evento.


Había pasado un año desde que Glee había terminado, todos los actores habían seguido con sus carreras, algunas con mayor reconocimiento que otras. Dianna y Lea estaban cada vez mejor, tanto laboral como emocionalmente; el único problema, era que todavía no habían hecho pública la relación, lo que provocaba algunos roces.

Era domingo 13 de marzo (año 2016), un día muy especial en Hollywood. Hoy se llevaban a cabo los Academy Awards.

Dianna estaba como loca, era su primera nominación y tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Y por si eso fuera poco, las chicas habían decidido que era un buen momento para hacer pública su relación, después de todo, estaban a poco de casarse.

**D: LEA! Dónde estás?** – gritó en cuanto entro en la casa luego de una sesión de entrenamiento.

**L: Estoy en la habitación amor!** – le gritó de vuelta la morena. Dianna subió por las escaleras y entró en la habitación.

**D: Hola** – le dijo luego de besarla.

**L: Hola linda.** – respondió para después darle otro beso. – **Como estas?**

**D: Nerviosa, creo que la única vez que estuve tan nerviosa fue cuando te propuse casamiento.** – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba las zapatillas de deportes.

**L: Creo que fue la propuesta más romántica que existe.** – dijo sentándose al lado de su prometida, recordando cómo le había propuesto matrimonio la rubia. – **No sé por qué te pusiste nerviosa, tenías el sí asegurado.** – volvió a hablar mientras reía.

**D: Bueno, pero estaba nerviosa igual; estaban todos nuestros amigos allí. Era mucha presión.** – contesto riendo.

**L: Dime cariño, por qué estas nerviosa?** – le preguntó poniéndose seria, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

**D: Por todo.** – dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. – **Porque estoy nominada a un Oscar, porque puede que no gane, y porque vamos a hacer público lo nuestro.**

**L: Por las primeras dos cosas no tienes que preocuparte, estoy segura que ganaras. Eres una persona talentosísima amor, y la gente lo sabe.** – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. – **Y sobre lo otro… podemos esperar un poco más si no estás segura. – **dijo bajando la mirada.

**D: NO! Estoy totalmente segura.** – Dijo rápidamente – **Es solo que… tengo miedo de como reaccione la gente. **

**L: No debe importarnos el qué dirán. Las personas que realmente importan ya lo saben y lo aceptaron. A mí eso me basta.** – dijo mientras besaba a su chica, intentando relajarla.

**D: Tienes razón amor. No debe importarnos.** – respondió mientras dejaba un casto beso en los labios de la morena y se levantaba de la cama. – **Ahora, será mejor que me bañe. Tenemos que prepararnos y si George me ve en estas fachas me mata.** – agregó antes de irse, haciendo reír a la chica de ojos marrones.

**L: Te espero abajo, voy a preparar el desayuno. **– le gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño.

Habían pasado 8 horas desde que Dianna había salido de la ducha. Ambas chicas se encontraban ahora maquilladas, peinadas y enfundadas en sus hermosos vestidos.

Ninguna había visto a la otra, por lo que no podían esperar para salir de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos más, aparecieron las asistentes de las dos diciendo que el coche las esperaba abajo.

Dianna no tardo en levantarse y abrir la puerta, justo en el mismo momento en que lo hacía Lea.

**D: Wow!** – dijo abriendo la boca por lo que tenía delante. Lea estaba parada delante suyo con un vestido gris perla agarrado solamente por un hombros y con un tajo en la pierna izquierda dejando toda esa parte de su anatomía al descubierto. Llevaba unos tacones plateados y un sobre con brillantes que hacia juego con las pulseras. Estaba maquillada naturalmente y tenía el pelo suelto con sus ondas naturales. Estaba hermosa. – **Estas preciosa amor!**

**L: Tú no te quedas atrás.** – respondió un poco sonrojada, mientras observaba a su novia. Dianna tenía un vestido palabra de honor color blanco tiza con pequeños brillos, que se ajustaba hasta la cintura y luego caía mas suelto. Zapatos y sobre color bronce y una gargantilla de brillantes. Llevaba su corto cabello peinado hacia atrás y el maquillaje era natural. – **Estas hermosa mi Lady Di! **– agregó mientras se acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

**D: Será mejor que nos vayamos, sino, ese hermoso vestido va a terminar en el suelo de la habitación. **– le susurró al oído.

**L: Qué pasa si la nominada no se presenta? **– preguntó mientras se mordía el labio.

**D: No lo sé, pero tampoco lo averiguaremos. **– le dijo con una sonrisa. – **De todas formas, el vestido terminará en el suelo cuando lleguemos. **– le volvió a susurrar.

– **Vamos chicas, se hace tarde. **– las apuro uno de los asistentes.

**L: Está bien, vamos.** – dijo con expresión enfadada. – **Pero luego cumples tu promesa.** – agregó señalando a la chica de ojos avellana con el dedo.

**D: Amor, eso será lo mejor de la noche.** – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, mientras le tomaba la mano a la morena y la arrastraba a la salida.

El viaje en el auto fue callado, las chicas iban de la mano, cada una en su mundo. No tardaron mucho en llegar. En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Lea rompió el silencio.

**L: Lista?** – preguntó mientras apretaba la mano de la rubia.

**D: Si estás a mi lado, siempre lo estaré.** – le contestó antes de darle un rápido beso. – **Hagámoslo. **

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y bajaron del auto. Cuando tocaron el suelo se vieron atacadas por cientos de flashes y preguntas.

**-Han venido juntas?**

**-Están saliendo?**

**-Son pareja?**

Estas algunas de las que se escuchaban… las que tenían más sentido, en realidad.

Tanto la rubia como la morocha, ignoraron a los paparazzis y siguieron caminando juntas hasta llegar a la zona de entrevistas.

No se separaron en ningún momento,. Por suerte, todos los periodistas que hacían las entrevistas serias estaban avisados de no preguntar nada sobre el hecho de que estuvieran juntas.

Atravesaron toda la alfombra roja entre fotos y saludos a compañeros. Cuando por fin llegaron al interior del teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, saludaron a unos cuantos amigos más y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Estaban ubicadas en la primera fila, una al lado de la otra. Lo habían pedido así sus representantes, y siendo Dianna una nominada, no habían podido negarlo.

**L: Eso fue de locos.** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de su novia.

**D: Lo sé, cuando apenas llegamos creí que quedaría ciega de tanta luz.** – contestó haciendo reír a su morena. – **Estoy muy nerviosa.** – confesó.

**L: Amor, no tienes que estarlo. Estoy segura que ganarás.** – le dijo mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que la rubia se relajara un poco.

**D: En serio? **– preguntó con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

**L: En serio. Amor, mírame. **– dijo haciendo que la rubia la mirara a los ojos. – **Eres la persona más talentosa que conozco. Todo lo que haces lo haces con muchísima pasión, y se nota en la pantalla. Estoy segurísima de que ganaras. Tan segura como de que eres el amor de mi vida. **– le dijo, haciendo que a la rubia se le callera una lagrima que se apuró en quitar.

**D: Te amo. Muchísimo. **– le dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar. Quería besarla, pero todavía no era el momento.

**L: Y yo a ti, mi Lady Di. **– contesto devolviéndole el abrazo.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, cotilleando sobre los vestidos de las demás invitadas y regalándose caricias sutiles. Al poco rato empezó la ceremonia, por lo que dejaron de hablar tanto y comenzaron a prestar atención.

Más o menos a la mitad de la noche, anunciaron la categoría de Mejor Actriz, donde Dianna estaba nominada. Leonardo DiCaprio, el presentador, dijo los nombres de todas las nominadas y luego de unos segundos de tensión, dijo el nombre de la ganadora. Dianna Agron.

**D: Oh por dios.** – dijo la rubia en estado de shock.

**L: Lo hiciste amor.** – dijo emocionada. La rubia, sin importarle donde estaba, tomo la cara de la morena y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de pararse y dirigirse al escenario.

Di llegó, saludó al presentador, tomó el premio y se paró delante del micrófono.

**D: Wow, no sé por dónde empezar.** – dijo nerviosa. – **Primero gracias a todos los que hicieron posible la película, y a mis compañeros. Gracias a la Academia por tenerme en cuenta para este premio. Gracias a Glee, por abrirme las puertas a este mundo. Pero sobre todo… gracias a ti Lea.** – ahora la rubia fijó su mirada en la morena, que la veía con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la emoción. – **Gracias por acompañarme estos cinco años, por apoyarme, por estar ahí cuando más te necesite. Gracias por soportar cuando sale mi Charlie interior. **– dijo haciendo que Lea largara una pequeña carcajada, la rubia se ponía bastante pesada cuando tenía un día Charlie. – **Gracias por ser el amor de mi vida. Te amo. Adiós y gracias.** – en cuanto terminó de despedirse, se dirigió hacia donde le indicaban.

Todos en el teatro estaban sorprendidos. La chica había hecho una confesión de amor en televisión mundial, y por si fuera poco, había ganado su primer Oscar.

Luego de un rato en el que la chica se sacó fotos con su premio e hizo un par de entrevistas (esquivando las preguntas sobre Lea de la manera más educada), volvió a su asiento.

**L: Amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.** – le dijo en cuanto la rubia tomo asiento. La abrazo y le dio un rapidísimo beso en los labios.

**D: Todavía no caigo. **– dijo con una sonrisita.

**L: Pues creerlo, acabas de ganar un Oscar! **– exclamó mientras le tomaba la mano.

**D: No estoy hablando de eso amor. **– dijo ante una confundida Lea. – **No puedo creer que ahora podre besarte y abrasarte, y podremos salir a comer y… Dios, te amo tanto.** – continuó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

**L: Yo también te amo, lady.** – contestó correspondiéndole el abrazo, emocionada por las palabras de su novia. – **Sabes que ahora no podremos vivir tranquilas, verdad?** – le preguntó luego de un rato.

**D: Lo sé, pero cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de tenerte a mi lado.** – respondió tomándole la mano y dejando un beso en la palma.

Y así siguieron, tomadas de la mano en lo que duro la entrega. Y si se lo preguntan… si, cuando llegaron a su casa, Dianna cumplió su promesa.

* * *

**Bueno, acá dejo este One-Shot, de como seria una salida del armario perfecta para estas dos mujeres. **

**El vestuario y el maquillaje de Dianna es el que uso para la entraga de los Golden Globes 2011, con el peinado de los Golden Globes 2012.**

**El vestuario y maquillaje de Lea es el que uso para los SAG Awards 2012, con el peinado que utiliza en los DS Awards 2012.**


End file.
